brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Jack Sparrow
Jack Sparrow is a minifigure released in May of 2011 for Pirates of the Caribbean theme. He is a central figure in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, appearing as a main protagonist in all four films, as well as appearing in every one of the theme's sets. Description Variations Although Jack Sparrow has only been released in 2011, he has many variations. Regular Jack Sparrow's "regular" variation appears in five sets, more than any other. His legs are reddish brown, and have a red sash printed on the left side, covering a part of his jacket. On the left side of his legs, the jacket is clearly visible. His torso is mainly covered by a blue waistcoat, but with a small amount of flesh visible at the neck area. He has white arms, with flesh-coloured hands. He has two belts, one of which is bound from his right shoulder down to his left hip, and one which encircles his body in the normal manner. His red sash is also visible under this belt. His head is the standard part (Part 3626bpb559) that is used on four of his variations, with a confident expression on one side, and a scared one on the other. His hair is also the standard variety used in most sets, and is a single piece, with a red sash in it, and many ornaments. Regular With Hat This version of Jack, which appeared exclusively in the set 30133 Jack Sparrow, is exactly the same as the regular version, except that this one uses the hat piece mostly seen on the "Captain with tricorn" variation, instead of the usual hairpiece. Captain With Tricorn Jack's next most common variation is his captain version (with tricorn). It appears in four sets, all of which, save the promotional 30131 Jack Sparrow with Raft, are from the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides subtheme. This version has reddish brown pants, on which his (dark brown) coat is clearly visible, although on one side it is partially obscured by his red sash (his blue coat is also partially visible underneath both of them). His torso is mostly dark brown, except for a skin-coloured area at his neck. Like almost all his variations, this one features the two belts, one of which travels from his right shoulder down to his left hip, and the other of which encircles his body in the normal manner. A blue waistcoat and white undershirt are also partially visible underneath his coat, near the centre of the torso. His face is the standard version used on most variants, with the scared/confident expression. His chairperson, however, is more rare, as it has a large tricorn hat attached to the top of it, leaving only a small amount of his red hair sash visible. Captain Without Hat This version of Jack, which came in 4184 The Black Pearl, is nearly identical to the Captain with tricorn version, except for the fact that it doesn't have a hat, but simply uses Jack's normal hairpiece. Skeleton This variation is exclusive to the set 4181 Isla De Muerta, and depicts Jack after he has been affected by the curse of the Black Pearl. His legs are the same as those used by his normal variation, as is his torso. Both depict his blue waistcoat, his sash, and, (in the torso's case,) his belts. However, where this version separates from the original variation is with his head. One side shows a gung-ho fighting expression, and the other a grinning skeleton's face. Like most versions of Jack, this one features his normal hair. Cannibal Like the above Skeleton variation, this version of Jack is exactly the same as the regular variety, except for his head. In this case, both sides feature exactly the same basic printing as the normal version, but with the addition of cannibal paint designs on both sides. Voodoo Doll There are two different versions of Jack as a voodoo doll, one is a regular minifigure, and the other a small printed trophy part (Part 90398pb01). The trophy is exclusive to the set 4195 Queen Anne's Revenge, and is a printed tan version of the trophy part introduced in the theme. It is printed with a red sash, a shirt, a face, and a belt. The voodoo doll minifigure is only found in the set 30132 Captain Jack Sparrow, and is very uniquely printed. It's legs are reddish brown, and have mutilated, sewn-together versions of his belt-sash and waistcoat printed on them. His torso is dark brown, with grey hands, and features a swen-together jumble of cloth and rags printed on it. His head features a completely blank expression, is Brick Yellow in colour, and has many wavy lines faintly printed on it. The only piece on the minifigure that is not unique is the hair, which is the usual hatless variety. As an Alarm Clock The Jack Sparrow Minifigure Clock is very similar to the cursed variation, but with a different expression and at a much larger scale. Also, there is a large digital clock face in the centre of his chest. As a Key Chain The version of Jack included in 853187 Captain Jack Sparrow Key Chain is exactly the same as his "Captain With Tricorn" variation, except for the facts that there is a metal spike driven through his hat, head, and torso, and that his legs are glued to his body. As a Magnet The Jack included in this set would appear to be the same as his regular variation, except for the magnets in his legs, and the fact that some parts of him are glued together, and the fact that he cannot be removed from his base. Video Game Appearance The primary version of Jack seen in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, is the same as his "Captain With Tricorn" variation. However, other variants, like the Cannibal, also appear. Background Captain Jack Sparrow was given pirate lordship over the Caribbean by his father, Captain Teague. At some point after committing an act of piracy, he was branded a pirate by the East India Company. In order to be free and sail the seas, he had Davy Jones raise a ship, the Black Pearl, from the oceans' depths for him, and Davy Jones gave him thirteen years captaincy before he had to serve aboard Jones' Flying Dutchman for 100 years. Jack then acquired a crew for his ship, however after two years he gave up the bearing to the mystical Isla de Muerta, the home of a fabulous cursed treasure, by use of his magic compass. His first mate, Hector Barbossa, mutinied against him and marooned him on an island with nothing but a pistol with one shot. After three days, Jack was able to barter his way off the island with some rum-runners. Over the next ten years he became famous in pirate lore by convincing the public he escaped by wading in the shallows and escaping on a raft of sea turtles. In The Curse of the Black Pearl, Jack arrives in Port Royal in search of a ship. He narrowly escapes James Norrington and his men after he rescues Elizabeth Swann from drowning. He is confronted by Will Turner in a blacksmith's shop and the two duel, but Jack is knocked unconscious by John Brown, and put in a cell. While Jack is imprisoned, Port Royal is attacked by the now cursed Black Pearl, and Elizabeth is taken prisoner. Jack learns that Will Turner is the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, a member of his former crew who was sent to the depths of the sea for standing up to Barbossa after the mutiny, and agrees to help Will pursue the Pearl. They commandeer a ship and make for Tortuga to recruit a crew, including Jack's old friend, Joshamee Gibbs. When they arrive at Isla De Muerta, Will betrays Jack and leaves him behind to rescue Elizabeth. The Pearl chases and overtakes them, and Will reveals himself to be Bootstrap's descendant. Barbossa maroons Jack on the same island with Elizabeth, who sets most of the island on fire with the rum supplies. Shortly afterwards, they are rescued by the Royal Navy. Jack provides Norrington with a bearing to Isla De Muerta, and, on arriving, agrees to go ashore and lure the pirates out. When most of the cursed crew have left, he duels Barbossa and, just as Will lifts the curse, shoots his former first mate with his one shot. He then escapes Navy custody and joins his new crew aboard the Black Pearl. As Dead Man's Chest opens, time is running out on Jack's deal with Davy Jones. He infiltrates a Turkish prison to find information about Jones, and escapes with a drawing of the key to the Dead Man's Chest, which contains Jones' still-beating heart. That night, he is confronted below deck by Bootstrap Bill - now part of Davy Jones' crew - and marked with the Black Spot, meaning that an ancient sea beast, the Kraken, has been sent after him. In a panic, Jack beaches his ship on the nearest island, Pelegosto. The crew is captured by Cannibals, who believe that Jack is a god, intending to release him by roasting him alive and then eating him. With help from Will Turner, they escape the island. Will insists he needs Jack's compass, and Jack offers it to him in exchange for Will's help in finding the key. After getting information from Tia Dalma, Will is sent aboard a doomed ship to "settle Jack's debt." When Jones declines, Jack makes a deal to acquire an additional ninety-nine souls. He attempts to recruit crewmen in Tortuga, taking on former Commodore Norrington, now a disgraced pirate, as well as Elizabeth Swann, who is searching for Will. Using her and his compass, Jack gets a bearing to the Dead Man's Chest, which will give him leverage over Jones. However, both Will and Norrington want the chest for their own reasons, and a sword fight ensues. Norrington secures the heart, and Jones summons his Kraken against the Black Pearl. Elizabeth binds Jack to the ship's mast to ensure the crew's escape, and the Pearl, along with Jack, is dragged to Davy Jones' Locker. In At World's End, Jones has declared war on all pirates at the behest of Cutler Beckett of the East India Company, to whom Norrington traded Jones' heart in exchange for reinstatement in the royal Navy and promotion from his former rank as commodore to admiral. The Nine Pirate Lords must convene the Brethren Court to deal with Jones, but one of their number, Jack, the Lord of the Caribbean, is trapped in Davy Jones' Locker. The Locker is a desolate limbo where Jack suffers constant hallucinations and endless inactivity, his personal hell. With help from Tia Dalma and Sao Feng, Pirate Lord of the South China Sea, Elizabeth and the former crew of the Black Pearl - including a resurrected Hector Barbossa - succeed in rescuing him and the ship. Upon their return they are captured by Cutler Beckett, but Sao Feng opens fire. Feng's ship is attacked by the Flying Dutchman and Feng is mortally wounded. As he dies, he passes his pirate lordship onto Elizabeth. The Brethren Court is convened and, with Jack's help, Elizabeth is elected the Pirate King. Elizabeth declares that the pirates must battle Jones and Cutler Beckett directly. In a parlay, Elizabeth agrees to trade Jack for the captured Will Turner, knowing that this places Jack on board the Flying Dutchman with the Dead Man's Chest. Jack steals the Chest during the ensuing battle. When Will is mortally wounded by Jones, Jack helps Will to stab the heart, killing Jones and transferring his immortality onto Will. The Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman combine their power to destroy Cutler Beckett's flagship, the Endeavour, catching Beckett completely off guard. Without Beckett relaying orders, the surviving crew abandon ship, the war being lost against the invincible Flying Dutchmen. However, after celebrating the victory on Tortuga, Jack once again loses the Black Pearl to a second mutiny by Barbossa. Undeterred, he sets sail in a dinghy to locate the fabled Fountain of Youth. In On Stranger Tides, Jack is arrested in London by King George II's soldiers, but escapes, and is forced aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, the ship of Blackbeard, by his daughter, Angelica. He then finds out that the ship is headed for the Fountain of Youth. They need the tears of a mermaid so that whoever drinks the waters of the Fountain from the goblet with the tear will get all the life left from the one who drinks from the goblet without the tear, killing them. So they head for Whitecap Bay to abduct a mermaid. Scrum, Philip Swift, and several of the other crewmen wade out in long boats to capture a mermaid. Tamara is lured to the boat by Scrum's singing, and nearly drags him down to his death before a whole herd of mermaids attacks them. Jack blows up the lighthouse in attempts to scare off the multitude of mermaids that have them completely outnumbered, and all but Syrena, who is trapped under a piece of falling debris from the lighthouse after saving Philip from it. She is captured and taken by the crew, and eventually her and Philip develop mutual feeling for each other, something noticed by Blackbeard and used to manipulate her into giving up a tear. They reach the Fountain, but before they can drink from it, a fight breaks out between the crew and the Royal Navy sent there by the King George II to find the Fountain. Barbossa, now a privateer captain for England, stabs Blackbeard with his poisoned sword in revenge for Blackbeard staling his ship and making him amputate his own leg to escape. Angelica cuts herself trying to pull out the sword, and with both of them about to die, Jack readies the chalices so that one of them may live. Jack sets up Blackbeard's demise, therefore saving Angelica's life, by lying about which cup had the tear, knowing that Blackbeard would save himself by killing his daughter. After Blackbeard's death, Barbssa takes the Queen Anne's Revenge along with its crew, becoming a pirate once again. Jack strands Angelica on the same desert island that he was twice stranded on, leaving her a pistol with only one shot, which she wastes by trying to shoot him, only to miss. After a while on the island, a voodoo doll Blackbeard made of Jack to manipulate him into doing what he wanted under threat of pain washes up on shore, leaving her the opportunity for revenge. In Dead Men Tell No Tales, ''Jack is at his lowest point. He is an alcoholic, his crew are no longer loyal to him, he is believed to be dead and bad luck haunts him wherever he goes. After a failed bank robbery attempt in Saint Martin, his crew of six abandon him, leaving him on the Dying Gull, a tiny ship that has been stranded on land for months. Even Gibbs, Jack's loyal first mate, leaves Sparrow behind. Jack walks through a street in the town, drunk and miserable, and walks into a pub. Here, his alchohol problems get the best of him, and he trades his compass, his only remaining valuable possessio, for a bottle of rum. However, unbeknownst to Sparrow, since he has betrayed his compass, his worst fear will now come true, his worst fear being death. So, Capitan Armando Salazar, a Spanish captain once defeated by Jack, is released from the Devil's Triangle and seeks to find and kill Jack. Jack is just about to drink his rum, when a British Redcoat shoots it out of his hand, then arrests him. In jail, he meets Henry Turner, the son of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, who tells him about Salazar hunting him, and of the Trident of Posiedon, which is the only thing that can free Will from his curse, and that can free Jack from his fate at the hands of Salazar. The next day, as Sparrow is to be beheaded and the witch Carina Smyth is to be hung, Henry and Jack's old crew arrive and rescue the two. However, Jack and his crew take Turner and Smyth captive and force them to lead them to the trident. Eventually, Jack's old crew finds out about Salazar, and abandons Carina, Henry and Jack, leaving them on a rowboat near Hangman's bay. At the same time, Salazar, who is being helped by Barbossa, catches up with Jack and sends his sharks to kill him. The trio manage to get to the island, but Salazar pursues. Salazar, however, cannot step on land, so Sparrow and his companiones run into the woods. They are captured by a gang of pirates, but Barbossa frees them. Barbossa is meant to be capturing them for Salazar, but double-crosses Salazar and helps Jack release the Pearl. However, Jack is betrayed; he, Carina and Henry are imprisoned as Barbossa looks for the Trident. But, the Royal Navy intervenes, and is about to attack the Pearl when Salazar arrives, and destroys the navy ship, killing everyone aboard, then attacks the Pearl. Jack fights Salazar, but is defeated. Before the spaniard can kill him, they reach the island and Salazar flees. They discover the trident in an underwater tunnel in the ocean, but Salazar takes over Henry's body and attacks Jack. Henry and Carina break the trident, lifting every curse at sea, but the tunnel starts flooding with water. Jack's old crew lowers an anchor into the tunnel, and they attempt to escape, but Salazar does too, abandoning his crew. Barbossa sacrifices himself, killing Salazar but drowning in the tunnel. Jack becomes captain again, with his old crew and the pearl back. He witnesses Will and Elizabeth kiss, finding it revolting, and sails onward. Notes * The Jack Sparrow minifigure was first seen at San Diego Comic-Con International riding a camel from the Prince of Persia theme. * A promotional Jack Sparrow voodoo doll minifigure was given out when pre-ordering LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. * In LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game a dancing Jack Sparrow can be unlocked. Jack Sparrow and all other minifigures on the screen dance to the Pirates of the Caribbean (The Original Ride in DisneyLand) Theme Song. When the player turns to the Dancing Jack Sparrow, multi colored notes appear above his head and he starts dancing. The code is on the back of the lego set posters * Jack Sparrow's head is also used (preliminarily) for Tony Stark's, underneath Iron Man's helmet. * In the video game his compass is round, not square like in the sets and it's a little bigger in the video game as well. * Jack Sparrow is played by Johnny Depp, who also played Tonto in The Lone Ranger and Grindelwald in the ''Fantastic Beasts franchise. LEGO.com descriptions Appearances * 4181 Isla De Muerta * 4182 Cannibal Island * 4183 The Mill * 4184 The Black Pearl * 4191 The Captain's Cabin * 4192 Fountain of Youth * 4193 The London Escape * 4194 Whitecap Bay * 4195 Queen Anne's Revenge * 30131 Jack Sparrow With Raft * 30132 Captain Jack Sparrow * 30133 Jack Sparrow * 853219 Pirates of the Caribbean Battle Pack * 71042 The Silent Mary 'Other Physical Appearances ' * 41593 Captain Jack Sparrow ;Video Game appearances * LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Gallery of Variants Gallery Potc_2011_0.jpg|POTC Teaser showing Jack Sparrow. LEGO POTC.jpg|Jack's minifigure first appeared at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con International riding a camel as a part of the Prince of Persia theme to indirectly announce LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean. Potc lego logo.png|LEGO.com logo showing Jack Sparrow jack b.jpg|Back jack card.jpg|Jack Sparrow LEGO.com game Code IMG_0546.jpg|A CGI of Jack Sparrow Jack Sparrow.jpg|Jack Sparrow Close up Lego-pirates-of-the-caribbean-1024x576.jpg|Jack Sparrow in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-3DS-011.jpg|Jack running from Guards at Port Royal 5431657904_3189934d5d.jpg|Jack and Will Turner in Port Royal LEGO-Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-Jack-Sparrow-Gameplay1.jpg|Jack in Davy Jones' Locker LEGO-Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-The-Video-Game.jpg|Jack sneaking past Mullroy and Murtogg in a barrel with Davy Jones' Chest lego-pirates-of-the-caribbean-videogame-screenshot-jack-sparrow.jpg|Jack after crashing his ship into a Port Royal dock LPOTC_ss_1.jpg|Jack wearing cannibal face paint 3dspirates.jpg|Jack Sparrow in his rowboat as seen on the Nintendo 3DS Lego-pirates-of-the-caribbean-01mar2011_f06.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Will Turner in Tortuga Lego-pirates-of-the-caribbean-01mar2011_f04.jpg|Jack Climbing a Tree Lego-pirates-of-the-caribbean-01mar2011_f01.jpg|Jack in Tortuga 5714263160_780003eb28.jpg|Jack riding a pig CAPTAIN_JACK_SPARROW.png|Jack's token JACK_SPARROW_(WHITECOAT).png|Jack's waistcoat token JACK_SPARROW_(CURSED).png|Jack's cursed token JACK_SPARROW_(MUSIC).png|Jack's token JACK_SPARROW_(CHIEF).png|Jack's cannibal token 71UhIQzqxfL. SX425 .jpg References Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011